


It Takes Time

by Rainbow_Hale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Death (non specfic), Eating Disorders, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kind of Death, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, bottom dean ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hale/pseuds/Rainbow_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marin. Her name was Marin Amriel Winchester.” Castiel sighed; Jamie stared at his father and could see his age in his eyes. Not his vessel’s age but, his actual age, he looked weary and beaten down. The blue eyes that mirrored his had never seemed so dark. “She was born May 15th 2015.”</p><p>“That’s two years before me.” Logan’s said wide eyed</p><p>“Yes, Marin was the first of your generation of Winchesters and Nephilim. She died May 29th, 2018.” Cass frowned and then sighed heavily for what seemed to be the tenth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Movies

“Emery Beth Winchester! Get your ass down here now!” Dean yelled up the stairs, rolling his eyes at the clambering footsteps coming down the oak stairs that led from the kitchen to the bedrooms upstairs. “That’s your fucking sister.” Dean addressed the young boy sitting at the breakfast bar with his face shoved in a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

“That’s your fucking child.” Said young boy said around a mouth full of cereal, milk and corn flakes spilling out.

“Watch your mouth.” Dean scolded, glaring when the word ‘hypocrite’ was mumbled.

“Dad, when is papa coming home?” Emery asked when she walked into the kitchen, her dirty blonde hair disarrayed over her shoulders.

“Good Morning Emery.” Dean glared pointedly as the girl plopped down in the stool next to her brother and threw her feet up on the counter.

“Morning Dad and Morning Jamie.” She put her feet down with a sarcastic smile and then planted a wet sloppy kiss on her brother’s cheek.

“Eww, Dad we have to go see if I have rabies. I don’t trust where her mouth has been, I’ve heard the rumours.” James jumped up and used a napkin to brush his sister’s saliva off his cheek.

“Who said they’re rumours, you’re telling me these lips don’t give you fantasies?” Emery gave him a sultry wink before leaning over the counter and stealing a piece of her father’s bacon.

“My bacon!” Dean pouted before reaching across the table and flicking her freckled nose. “I need to know whose saying these rumours.”

“Don’t worry your little head, Daddy, I’m a big girl.” Em jumped up with a charming smile on her face, and grabbed a set of keys of the hook.

“Put Baby’s keys back. You can take Little Red. Your dad should be home by noon.” Dean didn’t even look up. The kid loved her some Baby but, she has her own car. A fire truck red 1967 Chevy Chevelle SS, with black dots all over it for some “personalization”. James preferred to ride rather than drive so he was fine with any car.

“Bye, Dad.” James gave his Dad a squeeze on the shoulder before shuffling toward the garage.

“Bye, Daddy.” Emery ran back over to her father before pressing a kiss on his cheek. She wiped her hands on her dark grey AC/DC shirt and grabbed their lunch money off the counter before walking to the garage. Dean listened as the car engine revved up, the garage opened and then closed behind the teens.

 

 

“I don’t see why we have to take this detour every time.” Jamie rolled his eyes as he watched his sister pull over into an empty parking lot.

“Because I’m driving so shut your cakehole.” Emery rolled her eyes as she pulled out her make-up kit she kept under her chair. It wasn’t like she was hiding it from her dad. It’s just that last time she did her make-up early in the morning; she ended up poking herself in the eye five times with the mascara brush before she gave up and decided to go all natural. “We have time.” She glared at her brother as she put on her lipstick that rivalled the colour of Little Red.

“You have literally three minutes to finish if you want us to be at school by the time the café opens.” Jamie watched her apply her mascara and eyeliner thoroughly. It took her from looking innocent to this bad ass that you wouldn’t trust around your partner (female or male). “I feel like I should be paying you in wrinkled one dollar bills.”

“Shut up.” She turned her icy blue eyes on her brother until he submitted. Then she pulled the car in drive and took off back on the way to school. “Pass me Zepp.”

“Why can’t you have any music from this century?” He frowned as he placed the cassette tape in her perfectly manicured hands.

“Because, I’m older.”

“By less than a minute.”

“I can’t hear you, over this amazing intro.”

“Oh fuck y-”

“There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold!” Emery turned up the music and started singing infuriatingly loud.

 

 

“See ya later, Jamie.” James watched as his sister strutted away from the bright red car while putting her tight leather jacket on. Her, messily tied, combat boots clicked against the pavement, as she strutted over to her friends by the front of school.

He walked after her posse walked away, making it in the door just as warning bell rang. His first period was study hall with Logan, so he was fine with that. Logan looked exactly like his dads more so like Gabriel. He had Uncle Sam’s hair, dimples and nose while everything was mostly Gabe. He was at least 6’3 so he was above averageheight, becausenooneshouldbe asshortasUncle Gabe. “Hey, Cousin.” Logan drawled as he spotted James coming towards him. “Realize you can’t be late to study hall Jimbo?”

“Stop calling me that.” James batted his cousin’s big hands from where they were ruffling his already messy black hair. “I understand that but, I still want to get here on time.

“Do you have anything to do for hall ‘cause I wanna go to the café?”

“I mean Mr. Fisher’s project is due in a week-”

“Let’s go, I want a candy bar.”

 

 

“What’s up bitches?” Emery grinned as she caught up with her friends at the door.

“Hey Em.” Tessa flicked some of her blue black hair out of her big brown eyes and winked while everyone else either nodded or waved.

“We should go see that new horror movie coming out.” Jane didn’t look up from her phone as she sat down at the table in front of the café. Everyone calls her Oswin. Her name is Jane but, if you call her that to her face she’ll probably attack you.

“The one with the exorcism or the one with the demon that makes it own shape?” Blake, a senior who’s pretty hot if Emery says so herself.

“Does it really matter? They’re both gonna be lame as hell.” Some bleached blonde down the table frowned at Oswin.

“Did I fucking ask for your opinion?” Oswin glared at the blonde girl...Fiona? Fatima? F...let’s call her F. And Emery knew F was going to be in trouble. Oswin had anger issues to put it lightly and Emery sure as hell isn’t going to miss a fight when her friend is participating in it.

“I don’t care what you asked for Oswin.” F rolled her eyes and turned her head away. Strike 3, Strike 1 was talking to Oswin, Strike 2 was frowning at Oswin and Strike 3 was turning her head away. Em saw the exact moment Oswin flipped like a light switch. Her grey eyes narrowed and she put her phone down carefully before reaching out and grabbing a clump of blonde hair and pulling F across the table causing the girl to squeak.

“That’s not what I asked, sweetie. Did I ask for your opinion?” Oswin grit out through clenched teeth.

“No!”

“So I think you should shut your fucking mouth. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes!”

“Good. So we won’t have this little chat again, right?”

“Yes!”

The whole table was quiet as Oswin dropped the girl’s hair and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. “Now run along, Teresa, Barbie has to talk to the important people.”

F got up quickly sparing a glare at Oswin before scurrying away. The table practically dispersed leaving the three girls sitting there. “Hey Em!” A loud voice called over to her and she cringed on the inside.

The only person stupid enough to call her name throughout an open space is Jason McGee, a dumb ass football player who was stupid enough to ask Emery to blow him and maybe he’d recommend her to other football players. That got him a knee to the balls and a head butt.

“Emery, I was just trying to thank you for that wonderful head you gave me yesterday. I swear I’ve never seen someone swallow a load so fast.” Jason smirked at the blonde girl. Before she could retort she heard her cousin’s yells. She looked up to see him trying to hold back a pissed off Jamie. James pushed Logan on his ass and ran up to Jason, a single punch to the jaw left the running back on his ass. The next ones were just icing on the cake. Emery ran up to James yelling for him to stop, he saw Logan grab her brother in some kind of nelson and try to drag him away. She could also hear the walkie talkie of their Resource Officer, Fred, as he ran to get closer to the fight but, he had broken up enough fights with Emery and Logan to know that Winchester’s never leave something unfinished and with the sheer look of rage on Jamie’s face she knew that’s what he was thinking the exact same thing. Before she could tell Logan to secure him, James braced his weight on Logan’s chest and used the momentum to land a single kick to Jason’s jaw, knocking the teen out and making everyone flinch as the crunch of bone echoed through the silent café. No one had ever seen Jamie pissed before and now they were all shocked.

“Jamie, control yourself or your grace is going to hurt someone.” Emery hissed out, grabbing her baby brother by his face and staring into his now glowing azure eyes.

“He disrespected you.” Jamie glared at the unconscious boy as if his faint breathing offends him.

“Jamie, it’s okay. I’m perfectly fine.” Emery watched Logan let go of his arms and walk with the resource officer up to the scene as she pulled her twin into a warm embrace

“He hurt my sister.” James pulled away and said staring down at the older boy, again. Emery didn’t realize they had been speaking in Enochian until Freddy, resource officer, looked at them funny. 

“Call Uncle Gabe and explain the situation.” Emery pronounced perfectly in Enochian, looking at Logan, but still blocking the view off her younger brother’s face. He nodded and went off to pray. James’ eyes faded back to their emerald green and he put a gentle hand on her shoulder telling her he was okay.

“I have to call your guys parents.” Freddy frowned as he continued, “Logan’s too.”

“It’s fine with us. He’s calling his dad already.” Emery smiled softly at him making the older man smile too.

“James, do you think you can make it to my office without me? I need to chat with Em.” Freddy looked at the boy who blushed and nodded before walking away, not seeming like the same one who beat the crap out of Jason McGee. “What’s up with the different language?”

“It’s an old foreign language; our family uses it a lot.” Emery smiled at him, and watched out the corner of her eye as Logan and Gabriel walked back into the area where the café chairs were set up.

“Damn, Jamie did that?” Gabe whistled, as he stared down at the still unconscious kid. “Just like his dad. Nerdy as hell but, gets the job done. Hey Fred. Kiddo.”

“Hey Gabe.” It was kind of sad that Gabriel was on a first name bases with the officer at the school but, when people just have to bother Logan, thinking he’s this gentle giant that can be easily manipulated and bullied, they have to learn the hard way that Logan is one tough ass kid.

“So where’s my little slugger?” Gabriel swung his keys around on his pinkie finger, and Emery bets James’ future car, because Little Red is not something you bet, that without his grace it would have swung off his finger and hit some unsuspecting teen in the face.

“My office, most likely pacing around, biting his nails.” Fred chuckled softly at the image of a worried, in trouble Jamie. It was a pretty funny picture, his black hair disarrayed because of his fingers constantly running through his scalp. It’s not like he hasn’t gotten in trouble before because face it in a family like ours, shit happens. He just hates being around cops, ever since the time him, Logan and Emery got arrested for beating the crap out this kid for calling their fathers faggots. They all had gotten slaps on the wrists but, since Jamie had been a little bit more of a troublemaker he got threatened with the loss of his scholarship to their old school. Of course, education is indispensable so he got on the straight and narrow. Logan had turned on the road that had occasional turns, while Emery was stuck on that twisting, conundrum that they called a road.

 

“He said what?” Gabriel pressed his foot down hard on the gas, much to his son’s dismay. “That fucker, I should go back there and kick his ass myself.”

“Easy on the freaking gas, dad.” Logan groaned he just got his 67 Mustang Coupe for his birthday two months ago, if Gabe fucks it up now he’s screwed.

“I can’t fucking believe they took my damn keys.” Emery was still fuming over the fact Ms. Wellings their ~~resident psycho bitch~~ principal was allowed to take her keys. So now Little Red was stuck in the school’s teacher garage without so much as a cover. “Who fucking does some dumb shit like that? I wanna hunt that bitch down and shoot her full of silver.”

“That was your fault. You shouldn’t have called her a dumb cunt.” Logan rolled his eyes at his cousin colourful language but, truthfully it wasn’t like his dad cared about their vulgarities. “You also, shouldn’t have threatened to have her acquainted with your, and I quote, _sawed_ _off shotgun used for killing evil bitches like you_.”

“I love you, kid.” Gabe cawed out a laugh before snapping his fingers so M&M’s appeared in her hand. “You such a Winchester, that it’s fucking priceless.”

“All I’m saying is that if I were to see her on the street, she would easily meet my salt rounds.” Emery twisted from where she was in the backseat and placed one of her legs on James’ lap.

“Getting suspended from school before school, new high score.” Emery smirked giving Logan a high five and making Gabriel laugh harder.

 

 

Dean ground down on to his angel’s lap, while panting with his mouth open and running his hands through Castiel’s soft dark hair. Said angel was sucking marks into his lovers neck, never letting go of his ass while he grinded upwards sliding his erection in between Dean’s pyjama clad cheeks.

“Cass. Cass. Cass.” The green eyed man gasped out as he humped up and down on Castiel’s lap.

“You’re so beautiful. God, I missed you.” Castiel muttered into the skin that covered Dean’s jaw hinge before nipping there educing a gasp.

“So this is why you didn’t answer the phone, too busy molesting my baby bro?”

Dean jumped off Cass’ lap at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, only to land on the couch, while the angel of Thursday grabbed the blanket they had lying over the back of the couch they were just rutting and placed it over their laps. “Shut up. What happened?” Dean glared as his kids both groaned at their parent’s obvious hard-ons.

“Jamie-” Gabriel started.

“Don’t stop on our behalf.” Logan winked at Dean, receiving a slap across the back of the head from Emery. “What? He looks hot, gasping like that.” Slap from Jamie. “Uncle Dean’s a bottom and a screamer? It’s a two for one.” And a hard slap from his dad.

“As I was saying, before we were interrupted by libido over there, Jamie managed to get in a fight. Some guy said Emery sucked his dick and Kiddo beat the crap out of him. All kids got suspended but, your wonderful daughter managed to get her car keys taken away for a month.” Gabriel sighed before nodding his head towards the door, motioning for Cass to talk to him in the other room.

“So, let’s start with you Emery Beth.” Emery flinched at use of her dad’s use of her full first name; she wished her papa was in the room with her rather than talk to Gabriel about his recent trip to Heaven. “Any truths you want to tell me before I find out on my own? Or you can start by explaining why the hell Little Red got suspended from use?”

“I may have told Ms. Wellings that she was a psycho bitch and that her and my sawed off needed to meet.”

“Great, threatening your principal with your illegal shotgun. Logan?

“I was there to break it up and moral support.”

“James?”

“I almost lost control of my grace.”

“Great fucking job, kids. We have threatening an authority figure, assault and a really good method for making friends. Oh let’s not forget we almost blew up the fucking town.”

“Don’t forget he disrespected Emery.” Jamie walked closer, defensively, his green eyes flaring with rage.

“I get it. I really do.” Dean sighed heavily. “I still have to get on you guys. Em, this is what the tenth time this school year, give me your phone.” Em sighed and threw over her IPhone 5. “I thought you were on the straight and narrow, you can’t let little stuff, fuck things up James. I need your laptop once you get upstairs. And Logan...Stop being such a good friend.”

 

 

Dean sat biting his lip as he watched the homemade video from about eight years ago. He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him in their lap. He leaned his head back enjoying the smell of ozone and ocean breeze.

“What are you watching?” Castiel whispered out his voice husky.

“Old videos.”

“James’ first baseball game?”

“Yeah. It’s girly I know, I’ll just turn it off.”

“No leave it.”

_James ran to first base, one of his little hands holding on to the top of his hat._

_“Why can’t I have another slurpee?” Logan’s irritated voice called off screen._

_“Because you’ve had three and god knows what else when you were with your father.” Sam sighed and the camera turned to look at his face. “Back to the game.”_

_The camera turned back just in time to see the third baseman push Jamie down hard. His son just sat there green eyes staring with confusion as some guy next to them yelled that’s my boy and you got him son. Out of the corner of the screen, a little blonde head bust through the gates of the baseball diamond and ran up the third baseman and straight punched him in the face._

_“Emery!” Dean screamed ignoring the guy next to him until he called his little girl a bitch. “Listen pal, that’s my daughter out there so watch your mouth.”_

_“If you could control the dumb whore we wouldn’t have a problem.” The man said off screen as the camera flung to Dean’s face._

_Dean stood up slowly and reached into his waistband pulling out his gun and passing it to an equally pissed looking Sammy. “You’re gonna need to shut the fuck up right now.” Dean hissed._

_“Listen Princess-” That’s all the guy got out before Dean launched himself at the guy. All you could see was Dean’s back as he dropped low to punch the now unconscious dick._

_Sam’s appeared on the camera as he took it out of Logan’s hands and turned it off as the sound of what seemed like Jody and Gabriel yelling at people rang in the background._

“At least they’re fighting protectively rather than to harm.” Cass shrugged.

“Yeah. Think we’re doing a good job raising them?”

“Yes, it takes a lot to raise a Winchester and we have back up.”

“I guess you’re right, Cass.” Dean smiled at his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh this one’s my favourite.” Emery appeared on the couch next to the couple with a bowl of popcorn.

“This was our Ninja Princess Birthday party, right?” A couple years and a few less babies ago, Dean would have jumped at the sound of his son’s voice.

“What if we were about to have loud, amazing, athletic couch sex?” Dean glared at Jamie, who blushed.

“Don’t let us stop you.” Dean whirled around and threw a pillow in the direction of his nephew’s voice, only to wince when he heard his brother’s ‘ow’.

“You guys have your own house. It’s literally three doors down.” Dean rolled his eyes as Sam, Gabriel and Logan walked into the living room.

“Gabe brought me.” Sam sat on the loveseat pulling his husband down with him as Logan sat by Emery’s feet. “So we’re staying, now shut the fuck up, sit down and press play.”

Dean huffed twice before sitting back in Cass’ lap and pressing play on the DVD remote.

_“Happy Birthday, Em.” A 6 year old Logan planted a kiss on Emery’s cheek._

_“Tank you, Wogie.” Emery giggled and fixed her princess crown._

_“Happy Birthday, Jamie.” Logan grinned at his younger cousin, who just blushed and nodded._

_“Mommy! Mommy!” Emery ran up to the camera and stared up._

_“Yes, Baby.” Dean’s deep voice came through the speakers._

_“I wanna be a ‘inja.”_

_“I thought you wanted to be a princess.”_

_“Duh, Mommy, I wanna be a ‘inja ‘rincess.” Emery rolled her big green eyes._

_“Well, for right now can’t you be a normal princess?” Dean sounded patronizing._

_“I can’t turn of my ‘inja skills.” Emery punched her ‘Mommy’ in the nuts before scampering off._

_“Son of a bitch! Cass, she’s punching people in the nuts again!”_

“That shit hurt.” Dean frowned at his laughing daughter.

“Aw, I’m sorry Mommy.” Emery laughed louder and accidentally kicked Logan in the head.

“Logan was such a cutie.” Sam sighed from where his head was on Gabe’s shoulder.

“He was. I remember he used to love giving Dean ‘kisses’ especially when he was pregnant.”Gabe smiled watching as Cass nuzzled Dean’s neck.

“I wanna watch this one.” Jamie used his grace to change the tape.

_“Oh my god, I want a freaking pickle.” Sam groaned as the camera zoomed on his face, his features looking really chubby._

_“You can have my pickle, Sammich.” Gabe’s voice came from behind the camera, as the picture zoomed out showing a heavily pregnant Sam._

_“I just hope you know that your pickle is staying wrapped up for good. If I get pregnant again, I will personally slice your dick off, understood?” Sam turned his fierce green eyes on his, then, fiancée._

_“No more babies?” The Archangel sounded kind of disappointed._

_“No more unplanned babies. I expected Dean to have his kids first.” Sam sighed as he found a jar of peanut butter and started eating it with a spoon._

_“Technically, he did. Mar-”_ The tape ended abruptly, surprising the kids. Dean stood up and walked out the living room leaving his clueless kids with the sombre looking adults.

“What the hell just happened?” Emery seemed to unfreeze first, grabbing her Papa’s arm before he could flash off after her dad.

“I should follow Dean.” Castiel muttered worriedly. “He’s upset.”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll find out on my own.” Emery glared at her father, big green eyes narrowing.

“Marin. Her name was Marin Amriel Winchester.” Castiel sighed; Jamie stared at his father and could see his age in his eyes. Not his vessel’s age but, his actual age, he looked weary and beaten down. The blue eyes that mirrored his had never seemed so dark. “She was born May 15th 2015.”

“That’s two years before me.” Logan’s said wide eyed

“Yes, Marin was the first of your generation of Winchesters and Nephilim. She died May 29th, 2018.” Cass frowned and then sighed heavily for what seemed to be the tenth time.

“We’re gonna go check on Dean.” Sam stood pulling his husband in the direction Dean went.

“Dean had wanted to try for children ever since we got married, a year prior to his impregnation with Marin. We had tried constantly and finally Marin was conceived. She was born healthy and she weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces. We all were so excited. Dean and I had moved to a small house in New Jersey while Gabriel and Sam lived here. It had three bedrooms: ours, a guest room and a nursery.” Castiel grinned sadly. “Dean was driving to see Sam and Gabriel, and a truck...hit them. Marin used to like playing her seatbelt and we would have to just buckle her back up but, this night Dean didn’t see her do it. She was killed on impact but, her little body flew to the front and...and banged against the window and landed in Dean’s lap. At least, that’s what I saw when I found them.” He cleared his throat as his voice started to sound muffled. “So, Dean went into a depression. He blamed himself for her death and stopped eating, talking and leaving bed. He refused to be touched by another or even looked at. After two years, he started to get increasingly better. He wanted to try again for a child and you guys were conceived. We moved here to be closer to family but, he got a little depressed during the pregnancy. Logan was the main reason he stayed afloat. Logan would come over every day to say hello to his ‘little cousin’ and Uncle De. He would read Dean’s belly bedtime stories and kiss it, no matter who was around.”

“Have you ever been to Heaven to see Marin?” Jamie asked softly, processing all the information.

“When she died, Chuck used the holiness of her middle name to turn her into an angel. She remembers us and now she goes by the name of Amriel to most but, Marin to Chuck, Becky and the rest of the family.” Castiel remembered seeing Dean’s eyes and nose on the teenage looking angel for the first time. “She still looks like him. That’s why you all have angelic middle names, as a just in case.”

“Why doesn’t she come down here?” Emery asked wiping her eyes before any tears could leak out.

“It’s a sensitive subject.” Castiel stood up. “Clean up the guest room for Sam and Gabriel. You guys can sleep in the Den, if you want. Blankets are over the dryer. Oh and Logan I suggest you go home and pick up some clothes for your family, you guys are probably staying for awhile.” With a nod, Cass disappeared.

 

 

“Think he’ll be okay?” Sam asked slipping under the cover and cuddling next to Gabriel after an unsuccessful attempt at getting Dean to open his room door.

“Dean’s strong. He’ll be okay.” Gabriel rubbed a hand up and down Sam’s back as the Winchester put his head against the archangel’s chest.

“Do you want more kids?” Sam asked looking up at his husband.

“I always imagined a big family but, I love it the way it is now. Why you want more?” Gabe looked down and brushed a strand of hair out of Sam’s face.

“Sometimes. I mean maybe.” Sam sighed. “I’m technically 51. I’m too old for more kids.”

“I’m technically 96 millennia old. I think I look good for my age.” Gabriel smirked. “Sam you haven’t aged over 31 in 20 years. The kids are going to be able to choose between continuing to age or they can stay 20-ish. They can marry an angel and choose to stay young forever or marry a human and keep them young.”

“I’m not burying my child.” Sam frowned hard.

“I have a feeling Logan’s gonna live forever at the ripe age of 21.” Gabe kissed the top of his child’s father’s head. “Now sleep, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Kay.” Sam yawned cutely. “I love you, Gabe.”

“Love you, too Sammich.”

 

 

“Dean.” Castiel scowled at the lump on his bed. “You promised me. You promised me the day you came back from the clinic, you would never lock down on me. So get your ass up and power through this like you’ve done every other time, in every other situation.”

“I miss her.” The lump whispered sadly.

“I miss her too, she misses you. Her grace is bright and beautiful like your soul is and she has the prettiest green eyes that look just like yours. She even has freckles down her back.” Castiel relaxed in the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, just like he did when Dean first found out he was pregnant with the twins. “She said she would come to see you whenever you want. The kids are probably gonna pray to her in curiosity.”

“Does she still have Sam’s dimples and your bubble butt?” Dean sniffled a bit, eyes drifting over to the box where all Marin’s clothes were packed up in.

“According to the angel Samandriel, he fell in love with her eyes first. Then he noticed her right dimple was more pronounced than the left.” Castiel grinned. “We went to Russia, she went to go save her charge from over drinking himself, and he asked me for her hand in marriage. He said he knew marriage was a human tradition but, she was once human and he wanted her to have the experience but, he needed our permission.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That he had my blessing but, he still needs yours.”

“Tell her to bring him down to dinner tomorrow and I’ll see if I like the kid.”

The silence that passed made Castiel think that Dean had fallen asleep until, the other male sighed quietly.

“Do you want more babies, Cass?” Dean asked quietly almost whispering.

“Dean, I would love to have more children with you but, we don’t have to. I love what we have now.” Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck, smelling leather and cigarette smoke, even though he hadn’t worn a leather jacket or smoked a cigarette in at least two weeks. If Cass wasn’t there for Dean to come home to then he rarely went out.

“I want another baby.”

 

 

“Okay. I pray to Amriel, angel of May. To come to our home and grace us with thy presence…uh…it’s your little brother…James…and your sister Emery…and cousin Log-” Jamie was cut off when a lud flapping noise took over the room.

There stood a girl, covered in freckles with bright green eyes and long black hair that curled a tiny bit as it reached her chest. She had on a maroon v-neck, a dark blue blazer and dark wash jeans. Her nose was slightly crooked and her mouth was plush but, pale pink. She smiled and her eyes went all squinty and puffy just like their Papa’s.

“You can call me Marin.” She relaxed her face into a small smile while she looked around. “Where is Mom?”

“Upstairs with Papa.” Emery answered. “You still call Dad, Mom?”

“Yeah. It was Mommy and Daddy. Gabey and Ham. Uci and Mikey.” Marin sat when Logan gestured.

“We were watching old videos and we found some of you would you like to watch?”

“Of course.”

_“Mommy!” A little black haired girl ran toward the camera with a wide smile._

_“Yes, Baby?”_

_“We goin’ to see Hammy and Wogie?” The little girl spun in a circle._

_“Yes. Daddy said he’s meet us there.”_

_“Mommy.”_

_“Yes?” ‘ou_

_“I wove ‘ou more den…dino nuggets!”_

_“I love you more than dino nuggets and a mcflurry.”_

_“I wove you more den oran juice.”_

_“I love you more than pie.”_

_“Mommy.” The girl’s face got super serious. “Dat’s dangerous.”_

_The camera faded to black as Dean’s laughter rang out._

 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to everyone who read this story because it clearly didn't format correctly nor did I post the right part. You can still read the first part and give me critique so, when I re-post the story I can make the right corrections.

-Sorry, Haven

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter-ed! Follow me at rainbow-hale.tumblr.com! I answer any questions from character's bios to back stories.  
> ~Haven
> 
> P.S. Read, Review and Kudo! It's the only way i can get better.


End file.
